


Up for Wooing a Princess

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Marichat, Mentioned Tikki, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Loves Cheese, Plagg is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: If it wasn't for his lonely home life, Adrien Agreste would never look beyond his bedroom walls and busy schedule for freedom and friendship. Ever since receiving the Black Cat Miraculous, he's gained that and more. The only problem is: his excursions lead him across the Parisian rooftops at night to the one person who might be able to give him exactly what he needs...





	Up for Wooing a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Things to keep in mind: This story does take place in the Miraculous Ladybug universe, around their final year of high school.

“Do we REALLY have to go over there tonight?” came the nasally whine from a tiny floating black cat. “I know we have our agreed nights where we patrol around the city with Ladybug. Hell, I even agreed to the nights where you want to just get out of the mansion. While I know I tend to complain-”

“’Tend to complain?’ Plagg, if there was a university degree for it, you’d have a Doctorate in Grousing, along with a Master’s in devouring an unhealthy amount of cheese,” Adrien explained, giving the little god a deadpanned look.

“Thanks kid,” Plagg preened, while buffing his paw against his puffed out chest.

The young model rolled his bright green eyes in response.

“As I was saying,” the creature continued, clearly not done with his speech. “I don’t see why you need to stay transformed to visit you gir-”

“Marinette’s NOT my girlfriend,” the teen defended. “She’s just a really great friend.”

“Right…” the cat sassed, “she might as well be with how often we’ve been over there for the past _two months_.”

“She’s better at keeping secrets than the others are,” the Agreste heir argued.

“Look kid, the point is I’m done. I’m tired of going over to her place with you as Chat Noir, while I’m stuck inside the ring. I want a break. She’s a sweet girl, someone you obviously care about, with you making your goo-goo eyes, and all around cozying with her. Either stop visiting her as Chat, tell her who you are, or ask her out so you have an excuse to get all that attention we both know you’ve been craving, without the suit, disguise, and lies.”

Adrien shook his head, “Asking her out for only that reason would be a dick move, even I know that Plagg. I couldn’t do that to her, she’s too important to me as my friend, besides I don’t believe she sees me in that light.”

The dark god scoffed at his Chosen’s naivety but said nothing, while the model continued making excuses.

“Plus, you know that my father makes it hard enough for me to leave the mansion without a guard, we wouldn’t exactly be able to get much if _any_ alone time. He gives me a hard time when I try to hang out with her and the others outside of school as it is.”

“As for stopping our visits to her as Chat, that’s just going to raise red flags, making her wonder why I suddenly stopped and she’ll probably over think things. You know how she gets.”

“Unfortunately,” the creature begrudgingly agreed. “So what about just telling her?”

“Do you have ANY idea how dead I would be if I did that? Ladybug would beat the crap outta me-”

“Which you seem to not only have a type but a kink for,” snarked the black cat.

“On top of that, it would put Marinette in danger, along with everyone she loves and cares about. She’d never forgive me if anything happened to them. No Plagg, that’s not an option.”

“Yeah, it is,” the magical being mumbled to himself.

“Would it help if I promise to only visit for a couple hours this time around?”

“You said that the last _three_ times we’ve gone over there. While I’ve forgiven you because of the extra cheese, I’m tired of being nice,” the creature said pokerfaced.

The tiny cat turned his back to the teen, as he floated over to his hiding spot in the dirty laundry hamper, looking for the extremely smelly gym socks again. Adrien wracked his brain for a solution. He truly cared about Plagg and understood where the kwami was coming from. It was very draining on his partner to transform so much, draining on energy, draining on cheese supplies; the lack of sleep wasn’t doing any of them any favors either. When he looked over to his nightstand, that’s when it hit him, making him pause.

“What if…” he murmured, slowly rubbing his fingers against his chin.

 

OOO

 

“You want me to what?!” the barely contained screech coming from Marinette as they stood out on her rooftop. Seeing him wince with his cat ears folded back, she took a breath and tried to calm down. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her pause as she looked up at him.

“I know I’m asking a lot from you with this,” he said gently.

“Yes! Especially, since you’re asking me to walk around blind, in my own home with you untransformed traipsing about in it,” the designer growled through gritted teeth.

“Look, it was just a suggestion, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he sighed. “I just figured it was better than the other alternatives.”

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms under chest, “What were these ‘other alternatives?’”

“Um,” he wracked his brain trying to think of way to word this without giving away his kwami. “I have a… guide, that- um helps me.”

“Oh,” she said, sounding and looking a bit surprised.

“He’s very… cranky but normally means well. Lately though, he’s been- more so since I’ve been wearing the suit for as long as I have visiting you…”

“I’m guessing that he’s getting worn out and wants a break,” she finished, smirking up at him.

“Yeah,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“The other alternatives to the blindfold are me telling you my identity, which I automatically vetoed,” he listed while ticking off his clawed fingers. “Or stop visiting you altogether.”

Marinette stood there looking at him; she then brought her fingers to her chin, and nodded. She went back towards her skylight, opened the window, and then turned back to him when she saw he wasn’t following.

“Well, since neither of us wants you to stop coming by to visit, and it wouldn’t be right to tell me who you are, we might as well give this hair-brained scheme of yours a try. Come on in,” she said.

Picking his jaw off the roof from his shock, Chat shook himself and followed behind her. He was half tempted tell her about the proposal of him asking her out, but thought better of it. It would only lead into him telling her more about himself or her figuring him out and he wasn’t going to do that to her. Silently, he landed on her pink bed, still amazed at all the Adrien photos that she had around her small room. Then the young hero got off the bed, and hopped down the platform to the rest of the area, while she walked over to her vanity, looking as though she was searching for something to use to cover her eyes. He walked over to a mannequin that looked to have one her projects on it and quietly looked it over. The garment on the form was definitely not finished; there was a warm orange material that was draped over the chaise, she seemed to be in the process of getting the pins put in, in a cream colored material, only half draped over the dummy. It made him feel kind of bad for interrupting her work.

Chat turned when he felt a finger brush his faux ear, causing it to twitch, while he almost did jump, he restrained himself as he turned to face her. Marinette’s hair was flowing down and out of the pig-tails that she normally wore to school, her midnight locks framing her face and coming to mid-shoulder length. She’d changed out of her normal everyday clothes into her pajamas. He swallowed as he gazed into her bright bluebell eyes that were looking at the sleeping mask in her hand before roving to his.

“Since you’ll be here a while and we haven’t treated your k- um guide very well by doing what we have been,” she said this clearing her throat while looking at his black ring. “I thought I’d go down and get us some snacks. Is there anything that you’d both like? I figured I’d take care of that before putting on the blindfold and stumbling around my room to keep you out of trouble.”

“Hey, I take offense to that,” he huffed. “I know how to keep control of myself, I’m a gentle cat. Besides, some of the feline tendencies to get into mischief come from my friend, I promise there won’t be any damage or mischief by me.”

“And him?”

He shrugged, “I’ll do what I can. He barely listens to me half the time.”

“Well, alright then. But I still would like to at least bring your friend something, if I have it.”

“I’m assuming your family doesn’t use Camembert for baked goods, do they?”

“Honestly, no,” Marinette said. “Papa will buy different kinds of cheese to see what can be used for a recipe with my mother, but I don’t think they’ve ever used Camembert.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” he hummed.

“But we do have a cheesecake and mother wanted to try a different way of using Neufchâtel in it. Do you think he’d be happy with a slice of that?” the young designer asked.

“I think he’ll be fine with it, though he’s quite the glutton,” he grumbled the last.

His classmate giggled at his reaction, causing him to blush.

“No, I’m telling the truth. All he ever eats is cheese, I can’t convince him to eat anything else. I end up constantly smelling like the stuff, I’m kind of surprised my friends haven’t complained about it.”

“I guess he knows what he likes,” she shrugged as she made her way to her trap door. “I won’t be long, but stay out of sight in case my parents decide to come up with me, okay?”

“Sure thing, Princess,” he purred as he made his way up the stairs.

Marinette rolled her eyes, placed the sleeping mask on her chaise, going downstairs to get their treats. Chat waited patiently, sitting on her bed and looked around her room, at all the little details that he could see now. All the pictures of his civilian self could be found on some of the walls, but he saw a couple that must’ve drifted down under her chaise as well as some by her vanity hanging around her mirror.

The thought that she might like him caused him to blush under his mask, but that thought went out of his mind when he realized how silly it seemed. Her dream has been to become a fashion designer, seeing the clothes he wore by his father, was probably the main reason for her to have so many. But he liked to think that she liked him a little- well, a lot- if she had so many of them of just him. Adrien’s father used many models, not just him to showcase his work, but he’d yet to spot a picture with a different model in her room. Most of these pictures looked like candid ones or others that were from school posing with all their friends and classmates.

When the trapdoor opened, he ducked low, in case her parents did as she suspected. It looked like it was their lucky night and the bakers didn’t come up, but he waited until the door was closed, just in case. On the tray she brought with her were a few assortments of snacks, mostly cheesecake, a plate of cookies that she set by the desk and a couple glasses of iced water. She set the tray down on the chaise and looked to the platform where he visibly perked up; she grabbed the sleeping mask, while he walked down the short stairs to the floor. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the mask up to her eyes and covered them.

Chat brought a clawed hand up in front of her face, waving it to be sure she’d put it on where she couldn’t see or sense what he was doing. When she didn’t so much as twitch, he sighed. Taking a deep breath of his own, he mumbled the words ‘Claws in’ and de-transformed.

“Oh, thank the cheeeeeeeessssssse,” moaned out Plagg as he floundered pathetically in his wielder’s upheld hands. The boy rolled his eyes at the tiny black cat’s theatrics.

“Come on, it wasn’t that long,” Adrien growled.

“Says the one who isn’t stuck inside the ring holding YOUR transformation!”

“Again, it wasn’t that long,” the boy reiterated.

“Do you have ANY idea how much that takes outta-”

“Um, excuse me?” came the quiet feminine voice.

The two stopped quarreling and looked at Marinette.

“Would you happen to be Chat Noir’s guide?”

“Oh, sorry Marinette,” Adrien coughed. “Marinette, this is Plagg my kwa-um guide. Plagg this is Marinette.”

“’Sup, Princess.”

“Bon soir, Plagg,” the young designer giggled and brought her hand out to shake.

Plagg seemed surprised, he raised a dark brow, and then decided to land in her hand. When she felt the small weight that was similar but fuzzier than her own kwami she brought him closer to her face. Then she kissed the air that she assumed was each side of his cheek as a formal greeting. The kwami’s ears twitched from the kissing sounds, and then he nodded, floated up and returned the greeting. It was then that he noticed the snacks arranged on the plates and all manners were forgotten as his eye caught sight of the cheesecake. Giving a happy cry he dove right for plate.

“Plagg! No, wait!” Adrien went to make a grab for the god of destruction as he devoured one piece eyeing the others on the plates.

“It’s ok, Chat,” Marinette smiled. She circled her head where she assumed he was.

The young man and tiny cat stopped, turning to look at her. Adrien then put a hand on her shoulder so she had a point of reference and wouldn’t knock herself into anything. He was honestly surprised that the cat stopped eating the dessert; almost nothing stopped the living vacuum once he got started. At that moment, the teen was glad his friend was blindfolded while the dark god practically devoured the pieces of cheesecake in a most disgusting fashion. Slowly, he guided Marinette to her seat on her pink desk chair, thankful that she’d placed the plate of cookies and their water away from the ‘cheese bath’ behind them. He shivered at the nightmares he knew would end up having as unwanted feature that night.

When he sat down he drank from the glass of water, thankful for the refreshing liquid and the sweets. He put a cookie in her hand while devouring his own, after about three cookies and her happy with just her two; he handed her, her glass and helped bring it to her lips. Unfortunately, the water still spilled over onto her shirt. They both had a pretty good laugh over it, but kept it down because of her parents downstairs, which gave him.

“Aren’t your parents going to notice all that cheesecake being gone? Or the fact you brought up such a large tray just for yourself?”

“Not really. I had some friends over earlier and they’ll think that they ate them instead,” she then paused. “Plus, my parents are currently out on a date night, so it’s just us until eleven.”

Hating himself for taking advantage like this but knowing he needed it all the same, Adrien pushed the dishes closer to the monitor at a safe distance. At first, he touched her wrists letting her know that he wanted to grab them before doing so; he didn’t want to startle her and luckily she just nodded. Then he gently held them before bringing them up to his head, wanting her to give him the pettings that he sometimes got from her. They found out the black cat Miraculous tended to give the wearers different side effects. For the model, he couldn’t help but want to be petted and cuddled since he never got that at home. He wasn’t going to lie the little touches were only a partial excuse to get her to touch him.

“Chat, is it that bad tonight, the urge?” she asked, as she started combing her fingers through his golden locks, messing up the coiffure that it was normally in.

“No, but I don’t want to take any chances either,” he mumbled, trying to be patient while she worked her way over to his favorite areas on his scalp. His hands gripped her knees gently as she worked her way, almost kneading them when those talented digits started working their magic.

“Your hair is so soft,” she praised.

Unable to reply he hummed softly or at least, he thought it was a hum.

Smiling to herself, she wasn’t about to say anything since she loved hearing his purr and with the blindfold on, she could hear in even louder. “You’re definitely a well cared for kitty.”

“This feels so good Marinette, mmmm,” the hero groaned.

Suddenly, she felt him lean closer, her hands followed, moving down to the base of his skull. One of his hands moved to her face, bringing it closer, his rumble getting louder to her ears. She remembered that there were times that Chat would go into a euphoric states depending on where she scratched and how long. He would do things that were VERY cat like, but unlike some of the ones that had a penchant for knocking things over, his was cuddling and petting.

Soft, yet firm warmth rubbed against her face from the corners of her mouth to her cheek and jaw line. The purr vibrating from his chest, up to his mouth, and along her cheek as he rubbed his face against hers, she inhaled and stopped her ministrations temporarily, shocked. He normally wasn’t so forward with getting and receiving attention but tonight he seemed different. Never had Chat scent marked her in any of the instances that he’d come over to see her. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but she did know she should stop him before he started sitting astride in her lap since that had been on her knee was starting to weave into her own midnight hair while the other held her neck and head in place for him.

Gently, she took her hands and pushed his shoulders but he seemed to be very insistent, even pushy to do what he wanted. Tired of her trying to stop him he stubbornly sat on her lap, meowing crankily at her, while hanging on and trying to nip her neck to keep her from shoving him off. Once she felt the indents of his teeth on the sensitive part of her neck, she froze and bit her lip to keep from moaning. Please that had worked; he purred louder, chirped and started scent marking her more. Marinette was unimpressed with this and decided she had enough, so she poked him in his ribs, causing him to yowl, jolt and heard him land on the floor. She was definitely her parents had decided to go off to date night.

She heard Plagg cackling in the background, probably still on the tray where she assumed he’d stayed, while she tilted her head towards where she heard and felt Chat fall. Groaning and aching, Adrien shook his head then realized what he’d done. The boy sat there absolutely mortified, threw his head back, covering his face with his hands as he turned redder than Nathaniel’s hair.

“Are you alright Chat?”

Peeking up at her between a couple of fingers he groused, “Does a bruised pride count?”

The teen girl smirked, “I don’t have a band aid for that. Trust me, you have no idea how many times I wish they had one, I’d be mummy wrapped at this point with how klutzy I am.”

Adrien chuckled from his spot on the floor while she giggled from her seat in the chair.

“Its fine, Chat. This is supposed to be a test run to see how things go with you both visiting me like this. I’m still not sure with the whole blindfold thing, but I’m glad you two are here, keeping me company,” she said gently. “Feel better?”

“A bit,” he conceded.

Then sat up, looking over at the dress form wasn’t too far from.

Desperately wanting to change the subject, “I noticed the material on your dress form here, is it a new project? I hope we aren’t keeping you from it, if we are just say so and we’ll be on our way.”

They could hear Plagg’s distinct whine at this, the teen shook her head.

“I was just going to work on a new design over there for my best friend Alya as a surprise gift. But since it doesn’t need to be done for a while, it should be ok for tonight.”

“What you have so far seems good, Marinette,” he tried for conversation.

“While I think that’s sweet of you to say kitty, we both know there’s not enough going on there to really earn that kind of a compliment,” she deadpanned.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Adrien shrugged. “Do you have the design sketched out somewhere?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Where at?” he asked excitedly.

“It’s by my small drawers on the desk here, bu-”

She heard the creak of the floorboards as he moved over to pick it up before she could finish her sentence.

“Ow!”

“-it’s near the pins and pincushion,” she finished tiredly. “Are you ok, Chat?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just pricked my finger is all,” he mumbled as he sucked on the tiny stab wound.

“Poor chaton,” she crooned. “Over by the light stand, I have a first aid kit with bandages and antiseptic. I’d get it for you myself, but…,”

“Its fine, Princess. I’m a big cat, I can do it myself,” Adrien said smiling gently at her before turning back and finding the box she spoke of.

“Were you able to find it?” she asked.

“Yes, I did,” he said jiggling the handle so she could hear it, “right where you said it would be.”

“Good,” she heaved out calmly. “I sometimes move it around and forget where I put it until I’ve tripped over it.”

“I hope you didn’t get hurt too badly,” the model chuckled as he brought both the book and box over to his seat on the floor. While he ignored Plagg, who was making kissy faces at them and batting his eyes, trying to imitate all the cutesy fluff he apparently thought was there. Adrien knew that his kwami would try to pull that kind of crap but was glad he was being quiet about it.

“The only things I get from that are bumps, maybe a scrape, and a bruised pride,” she said, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

He put the book off to the side while he worked on getting the antiseptic wipes and bandages out. It was only a prick but he knew that Marinette wouldn’t let him leave without doing something about it. She was a great friend like that and had been so on the few occasions he’d been able to come over as Adrien. After throwing away the wrappers into the trash and closing the box, he picked up the book, when he saw something that he was afraid and knew was going to happen; Plagg getting himself into mischief.

The dark god had chosen to dive into the basket of yarn and was attempting to pull one out, only he’d gotten caught in the other skeins, becoming entangled in them. Adrien groaned as he face palmed and stared at the caught kwami. Putting the book down on the floor, he bypassed Marinette who was startled at the close proximity of their bodies while he reached for the basket, with the trapped tiny black cat.

“What’s going on?” she asked, sounding worried.

“I apologize in advance, Princess,” the boy said sincerely.

“What’s the damage,” she sighed.

“My guide found his way into your yarn basket and felt it was a great idea to play in them,” he ground out as he glared at Plagg. “He’s now entangled in them, within the mess he created.”

“So?! I’m the god of destruction, everywhere I go, everything I touch, becomes a mess or destroyed that’s in my way,” he snapped. “It’s what you agreed to when you put on the ring and transformed with me, kid.”

“To help others, not destroy my friend’s things when they’re kind enough to let us visit in the first place.”

“Ummm, guys?” the young designer tried intervening only to be interrupted.

“But I was bored! You two were being all cutesy and you actually expect me to NOT go find something to do?!”

“YES!” Adrien howled. “It’s not that hard to stay out of trouble for five minutes, is it not?”

“Uh, excu-“

“These balls of yarn were just sitting there, taunting me with their… fluffiness…” he trailed off, getting distracted by the strings still wrapped tightly around his tail.

“Plagg,” the boy growled as he held onto his kwami, trying not to give into the urge to shake him while untangling the yarn. “You just killed off four pieces of cheesecake, FOUR! How is it that you didn’t go into a cheesecake coma or take a cat nap instead?!”

“GUYS!”

Both kwami and holder froze as they looked at their hostess. Adrien was worried that she’d kick them out for his magical guide’s behavior, Plagg just stayed in the model’s hand, strands of yarn still clinging to him, awaiting the final verdict. Taking a deep breath, Marinette let it out before she blindly faced them.

“It’s alright guys; I haven’t used half of that yarn in a while. But some of them in there are kind of expensive. So Plagg, if you help Chat roll up the mess you made, I’ll be sure to have a ball designated just for you from that basket. On top of that, I’ll be sure to have something for you to do when you guys decide come over to visit. Does that sound like an ok deal to you?”

“Hmmmm,” the kwami thought for a moment. “Will that deal include more cheese based treats, Princess?”

“I can’t promise it will be cheesecake every time you come over,” she supplied.

“But there will be something for me?”

“What kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t have something for my friends and guests that come over to visit?” she shot back.

“You do realize you’re basically ‘making a deal with the devil’ here, right Mari?” Adrien warned.

“Hey! I promise to behave and stay out of trouble if I don’t have to deal with you two being gross all the time, all I’m asking is some insurance in return. You can’t say that’s not a fair trade,” the kwami pointed out.

“Well,” she paused dramatically, “I do still have one more piece of cheesecake that I could sacrifice…”

“DEAL!”

For the next thirty minutes, they spent it undoing Plagg’s mess, and then he picked out his ball of yarn, a small variegated red one going from black to purple to red again. It was then decided that Adrien would go down since they wanted to keep Chat’s identity a secret, they didn’t want to chance Marinette accidently seeing him, so he took the tray with the other plates and glasses downstairs, washed them and pulled out one of the three slices that was left in the fridge. As he made his way upstairs, he heard Marinette giggling before he knocked, in case he’d taken too long and she’d decided to take the blindfold off temporarily.

He waited a moment before opening the hatch, when he did he was surprised that Plagg wasn’t floating around or playing with his new ball. Instead, he was sitting on her desk, staring blankly into space, his eyes bugged out and completely still like a stuffed toy. But what made the teen pause was the blush that had appeared in the cat’s ears. Cautiously, the boy placed the plate of cheesecake on the chaise, moved his hand in front of Marinette’s face to see that the sleeping mask was still in place. When she didn’t seem to sense his movement, he sat back down on the ground, looking curiously up at his immobile kwami; the only sign that the creature was alive was that he blinked slowly every few seconds.

After about ten seconds, the tiny black cat shook his head, looked over to his Chosen, and then slowly turned his head to the girl on his right. His green eyes narrowed as he floated up to her face and said in a low hiss, “Never, EVER, breathe a word about that, you hear me kid?”

She bit her lip and nodded her head, trying very hard not to smirk.

The dark god then flew over to his promised treat and wolfed the stuff down. His Chosen looking first at him then at his classmate completely confused. When he opened his mouth to ask what he’d missed out on his blinded friend interrupted him.

“I guess you found the dessert by the sound of it,” she giggled.

“Yeah, I even cleaned up the plates and put everything in the drying rack I saw by the sink.”

“Thanks Chat,” she smiled sweetly. “That’s actually a big help.”

“Sure thing,” he chuckled, embarrassed by the praise.

Then he looked over to the side, seeing the forgotten sketchbook on the floor, Adrien opened it to the page that looked marked by an orange ribbon. His fingertips kept the pages from closing on the image without smudging the pencil sketches Marinette had done. In the sketch, he saw a model figure wearing white short overalls with an orange color similar to the material that was draped over the chase. The colored material was depicted for the shirt and stitches outlining the details of pockets and edges of the garment. The design was simple, but it had a flirty, breathable, light look to it, yet practical like their friend normally dressed. The shirt had sleeves stopped halfway up the model’s biceps but had opening slits that started at the shoulder. The rounded neckline was high to show off more of the color of the material since the button clasps for the overalls and straps started at two inches above the bust line. Pockets were all over the outfit; each one had a simple stitched design on them, a couple with buttons that looked as though they’d have to be hammered in with a mallet for the grommets. All around, it looked like a fun breezy design and a great project for his ambitious friend.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking back at Marinette who’d been twiddling her hands the whole time. When she heard his voice, she perked up, her head moving in the direction of his voice.

“What is it, Chat?”

“I finally got to look at the design for your Ladyblogger friend. I like it; it’s something I can picture her wearing,” he complimented sincerely.

“Thanks,” she smiled shyly, a blush stealing across her cheeks. “I know she doesn’t wear dresses all that much and I thought this might be a nice alternative that she might like to try at a later time. Maybe a cute date outfit when she’s with Nino. As you can see, I just started draping, mostly because I was finally able to find the right shade of orange material to match the thread I bought.”

“Were you able to get the grommets?”

“I got some a while back, they were the first things I hunted down, along with the thread,” she explained.

“So I’m guessing you’re using heavy cotton for the overalls?”

The designer shrugged, “I kinda have to. She isn’t very easy on her clothes and I wanted to be sure it was something that could easily go through the wash without too much fading. I’m not about to use denim, I feel that material wouldn’t work for what I’m trying to go for with this design.”

“Which is?” he asked, truly curious about her thought process.

“Jeans are pants that have been around since 1873, when it was invented in San Francisco during the Gold Rush in America, using denim material that was originally invented in Nimes, France; which was then later reinvented in Italy by Levi Strauss. While it’s a very sturdy fabric, it’s also very hard to work with and has a heavy feeling to it. I was looking for something that would be lighter not only in color, but in the feeling when she wore it, so I chose durable cream cotton. Alya’s caramel skin tone is perfect for it; the warm tones of the orange would look just as amazing against her as it would the cloth.”

“Have you worked on projects that required denim before?”

“A couple of times and each time my hands looked worse than when I normally don’t work with it. Then again, it could be because I’m just clumsy. But as I said, denim wasn’t an option for this project. She wears blue jeans and denim Capri all the time; I felt that this would suit her better for a different look.”

“I have to agree,” Adrien nodded sagely. “I feel that you made good choices by going with this design and these materials. Your friend is going to love it.”

He knew his father would probably quiz her more about it, but the model wasn’t as knowledgeable about material and fashion history as his Pere, so he left things there. If he was being honest with himself, his quiet classmate was just full of surprises and it always pleased him to see her work. Looking back at the sketchbook and the mannequin he knew she would go far, whether she worked for Gabriel Agreste or on her own, he wasn’t sure which he preferred more. But he knew in either case, she was a design prodigy.

Quietly, he placed the ribbon as she had it before and gently closed the book, returning it and the first aid kit to their spots. Looking at his cell, Adrien noticed they had another fifteen minutes before her parents were due back. But didn’t want to push their luck and end up having to deal with an even bigger mess. Kwami and Chosen looked at each other, the black cat heaved a heavy sigh, patting his full belly and drifted up from the empty plate towards his wielder.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

When the transformation was finished, Chat took off the sleeping mask, smiling at his friend who was blinking to get her eyes used to the light and seeing her surroundings again. He honestly missed seeing her expressive bluebells, even though this was a temporary solution to their problem, the hero thought this had been a good test. Not only for his kwami, but proof of Marinette’s loyalty, he just hoped their luck would hold until he could reveal himself. That all of course depended on Master Fu, Ladybug and whenever they were able to catch Hawkmoth.

“Leaving so soon?” she asked.

“I don’t want to push our luck Princess, it’s not a good idea, what with being a black cat and all,” he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You know that superstitious nonsense doesn’t really hold up in real life, don’t you? Plus, you aren’t a real cat, so it doesn’t really count.”

“As much as I’d like to spend the night debating with you on that, I need to get going.”

Sighing, she looked up at him with determination, “At least let me see you out.”

Chat backed away from her so she could stand and stretch her limbs, while he made his way over to her bed beneath skylight. Stretching his stiff muscles before preparing to jump to his ‘cat flap,’ superheroes shouldn’t get pulled muscles. But since he was human underneath the suit, it became a necessity when he’d been inactive for a period of time. The hero turned to close the window; she was right behind him, smiling with her hand outstretch. He returned the gesture and helped her up with him onto her patio.

“Despite being blind this time around,” she started. “I don’t think it was a bad visit. I actually kind of like Plagg, even if he does like to get into trouble.”

Chat chuckled, “So are you saying you’d be willing to do this from now on?”

“If it makes it easier on you guys, I think I can. Though some of those visits will have to be a bit shorter because of school, I don’t want us to lose anymore sleep.”

“Of course,” he tsked. “Can’t have you missing out on your beauty rest, though I think you hardly need it since you’re already radiant.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, while he waggled his brows.

“By the way, what did you say or do to Plagg when I came back up with the cheesecake? He looked, for lack of a better word- catatonic.”

“I swore I wouldn’t ‘breathe a word about it,’ Chat. I’m keeping that promise,” she admonished. “But I can tell you, it wasn’t anything that I said or did.”

“Huh,” he said scratching his messy hair in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” she advised.

Then she quickly moved faster than he thought was possible, at first he thought she’d somehow tripped over her feet again, when he felt her lean into his sturdy frame. But then her arms went around his neck, pulling herself closer to him in a tight embrace, her head resting over his racing heart, a small smile gracing her lips. For some reason, he felt like he was on cloud nine as he hugged her back, his belt tail wrapped around her ankle.

“Thanks again for coming over Chat; it was nice to have you both over for company, it really did make my night.”

“You’re welcome, Purrincess,” he purred out, the rumble from his chest causing his words to come out deeper and less steady than normal.

Looking as though she were steeling herself, Marinette brought herself up on her tip toes, her cheeks bloomed, her eyes bright with an emotion that looked familiar. Slowly, giving him a chance to back away, she rested her hands on his chest, bringing her lips closer to his cheek. When her eyes closed, he turned his head so he could give her his lips instead, giving her a real kiss. He wanted to make sure he would at least remember this one.

Her lips were soft and warm, yet shy almost as if she was afraid of being too forceful about it. While as both Chat and Adrien, he had dreamed about getting a kiss from his Lady, but he felt this was much better since he actually knew the girl he was reciprocating with. He moaned as he pressed their bodies closer, for warmth and balance; he also tilted his head, trying to get a better angle without bumping noses or making this awkward. All he knew was that this felt good, felt… right. Marinette hummed and relaxed more, making everything feel even more natural and sweet.

Since it was their first time, they hadn’t figured out exactly how they were supposed to breathe through the whole process, so they broke away panting, regrettably. They blinked into the dim light of her fairy lights all around them, red staining both of their cheeks from lack of breath as well as the different emotions swimming through them at such an intimate act. He still held her tightly, while she clung to chest plate, feeling his heart pounding the same rhythm as hers.

“H-how w-w-was that,” he stuttered, trying to calm himself and appear more suave than he actually felt and failing.

She raised her fingers to her lips, the digits shaking slightly as she looked up at him in wonder. Then glancing away shyly, a small smile forming, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, showing off the freckles he had the sudden urge to count, kissing each and every one. Chat felt his belt tail let go of her leg but start to waggle, the tip flopping around.

“It was my first kiss,” she whispered, as she looked back up at him. “I always imagined… but I- I find that I like it.”

“Me too,” he smiled gently at her.

“Is it bad that…,” she glanced away before her ceruleans roved back up to his, “I want to do it again?”

“No,” he breathed out, sifting his clawed fingers through her loose, soft, blue-black tresses, before resting his gloved palm gently on her cheek. “I feel the same, Mari.”

“Marinette?” Came a gentle call from her bedroom that had them both jumping apart. Chat parkoured to hide behind the neighbor’s chimney that divided the property, Marinette quickly stood by the wrought iron rails looking as if she’d done nothing but stare at the Notre Dame in her pajamas, as her mother peeked up through the skylight. The teen sincerely hoped that the poor lighting would help hide her red face from her perceptive mother.

“I thought you’d be in bed by now or still working on your project on the dress dummy,” her mother queried.

“Oh, Bon Soir Maman, I didn’t hear you or Papa come in. I was just… taking a break and wanted to get some air,” she explained. “I hope you and Papa had a good time.”

“Bon Soir ma cherie, we didn’t want to wake you but when I saw that the lights were on and you weren’t in your room, well I thought I’d check on you. Oui, your Papa and I had a wonderful time. Now, I don’t want you staying up too late since we all need to be ready to open the bakery in the morning, so I expect you to be in bed soon. So, no staying up late to work on your design projects, comprendre mon cher?”

“Oui, Maman,” she replied dutifully. Though she knew there was a different reason why she might have a hard time going to sleep that night, her cheeks heating up at the stolen moment.

Satisfied with her daughter’s answer, Sabine Cheng climbed down from the platform and made her way down the hatch and into the other part of the house, getting ready for bed with her husband. When Chat heard the woman at the other part of the house and closing her door, he crept out of his hiding spot, grinning like a fool, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he made his way back to Marinette’s side. She placed a finger on his lips and smirked back up at him.

“While I’d love to continue where we left off and explore this more, it’s time for you to go home,” she whispered.

“Just so you know, you’re definitely going to be in my dreams tonight,” he purred, the end of his tail twitching happily.

“ _Just_ your dreams, Chat Noir?” she teased, his ears and tail stood straight up as she quickly kissed his cheek and ran through her skylight to her room.

Slowly, the superhero backed away; his eyes glittered as he made his way off her roof. When he looked back, he knew he’d be going over the next night; there was no question about it. As he made his way back to his room in the mansion, a thought caught him unawares and he almost missed a landing from his jump: if he really didn’t count the hard crashing of lips he didn’t remember getting from Ladybug (all that according to the photos he’d seen), that was actually his first real kiss! That night, Chat whooped and hollered for a good thirty minutes around the Eiffel before making it home that night, falling into a cheerful and exhausting sleep ignoring his kwami moaning about centuries of teenage hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. I will be continuing this version of the Miraculous universe here, but at my own pace. Please leave constructive or even positive critiques and I will reply to them as soon as possible. This is the only place in which I will be continuing the story, though I will at least advertise a bit on my Tumblr account. Another place you will find at least *this* chapter of the story will be in the ML Fluff Month story Purrrfect For You, where I have collaborated a few drabbles and other short stories with my friends and other Miraculous Ladybug fans; @Bronte, @Fairia, @Saijspellhart, and @Saoirse_Ilysi. All of whom are very talented, they have each written something special and unique to add to the story collections here on AO3, so if you liked mine, please give their stories a chance as well. ;)


End file.
